That Old Black Magic/References
*What caused bad luck in this episode: # Walking under ladders # Stepping on cracks # Black cat crossing your path # Tipping over salt shakers # Breaking mirrors *This is the first appearance of the Anti-Fairies. *Even though this episode took place on Friday the 13th, it aired on Friday the 26th. *When all the Anti-Fairies made it down to Earth, they caused misfortune to all people. But Timmy's parents were not affected by their magic because they were wearing good luck charms at the time. **Before that, they were victims of bad luck. *Apparently the Anti-Fairies had waited for a long time for a godchild dumb enough to wish them all out of Anti-Fairy World since they remain imprisoned until any Friday the 13th, the day when they sneak out of Fairy World to do some bad luck to people. *It is revealed on the 7-7-07 marathon that the President is played by Butch Hartman. *The title is a reference to the song, " ", by . * - The light pole on the corner where Timmy appear have two signs that says "Penn" and "Teller" making a reference to the famous magicians duo. *A running gag in this episode is that bad luck happens when Timmy accidentally does something that causes bad luck. *Mr. Turner lifting both his feet up only to fall down. *The Anti-Fairies can only be seen with some special Anti-Fairy goggles in this episode, but in later episodes they can be seen without it. Although in The Gland Plan the anti-flight battle suits or the prison itself may have had something to prevent them from being invisible and from When Nerds Collide onward, Jorgen made sure through Da Rules that they will remain visible if they try to wreck any havoc on Fairy World or Earth. *When the Anti-Fairies are going back to Fairy World at the end, Anti-Cosmo has redneck teeth like Anti-Wanda. *When Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda were back at Fairy World, Anti-Wanda's feet when she was eating were barefoot. But when Jorgen came back to his guard duty shift, Anti-Wanda's feet were in-pants like her Fairy counterpart. *When Timmy tricks the Anti-Fairies into going back through the door to Fairy World, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda can be seen flying into the portal multiple times. *Anti-Cosmo doesn't have fangs in this episode, but he does have them in later episodes. *After Wanda says "It's not bad yet" when the camera shot is wide, Cosmo and Wanda look like Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. *When Anti-Wanda says that Timmy tricked Anti-Fairies back to Fairy World, Anti-Cosmo's wand was gold. *When the Anti-Fairies are going back to Fairy World, Anti-Cosmo had a black crown instead of his bowler hat. *The sensor on the Anti-Fairy goggles disappear when Timmy was taking picture with Anti-Cosmo :[At Escalator Land, Timmy and his parents are riding an escalator] :Timmy: When do we get to the ride? :Mr. Turner: This IS the ride! Whee!! :Timmy Turner: Next year, we're going camping! ---- :Mr. Turner: Hello? Mr. Turner? It's me, Mr. Turner! ---- :Mr. Turner: Curse you my own two feet! [grabs feet] STOP HURTING MY WIFE! [falls] (to Timmy) No time to talk! Quick, take this thirty seven leaf clover and go enjoy yourself! ---- :Mr. Turner: Gadzooks! I'm not leaving until every crack in this park is filled! [grabs trowel, plaster, notices a plumber with loose pants nearby and is about to fill in the "crack" when the man runs away] COME BACK! :Timmy Turner: Hey you! Stop hurting my mom and ruining my day! And hurting my mom! I wanna talk to those anti-fairies right now! ---- :Timmy: We're in the Fairy World! Where are the Anti-Fairies? :Cosmo: Over there! :(Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda are standing at the entrance to Anti-Fairy World) :Wanda: And Jorgen's guarding the door! :Jorgen: Of course I am! And if these Anti-Fairies want to get to Earth, they'll have to go through ME! :Timmy: They already HAVE gotten through. :Jorgen: Not my shift. :tries to enter into Anti-Fairy World and Jorgen blocks his way :Jorgen: No one is allowed in Anti-Fairy World! :Timmy: Then I wish all of them were here! :pulls out his wand :Wanda: No! :Jorgen: NOOOOOO! :[Anti-Fairies escape from Anti-Fairy World entrance) :Timmy: Hey listen y'all! I wanna... I... I wanna ask you... Why won't they stop? :Anti-Cosmo: Actually, Timothy, why should we? :Timmy: [pulls his Anti-Fairy goggles up] Cosmo? :Anti-Cosmo: [speaks like a British gentleman] I'm the Anti-Fairy Cosmo. I'm not an idiot in any manner whatsoever. :Anti-Wanda: [speaks with stereotypical "redneck" drawl] And I'm the Anti-Wanda. I'm incredibly stupid and eats with my feets. [picks up sandwich with her feet and takes a bite out of it] :Anti-Cosmo: You see, we've been trapped behind that blasted barrier for centuries. But we knew some on some Friday the 13th, some child would be stupid enough to make his fairies bring him here and wish all of us free. You're our hero. Our BIG STUPID hero! :Anti-Fairy reporter: What a scoop! [takes a photograph of Anti-Cosmo posing with Timmy] :Timmy: Oh man, this is really bad, isn't it? :Cosmo: I'll say. That Anti-Cosmo made me feel like an idiot. [picks up sandwich with his feet and takes a bite out of it] ---- :Wanda: Jorgen, you have to get them back! :Jorgen: And I will! I will use every erg of my awesome fairy powers to- [steam whistle blows] -shifts over. Your problem. [poofs up a golf bag and walks away while whistling] ---- :Timmy: If I don't make it out of this. Tell my dad... [Cosmo and Wanda nod] ...he's weird. ---- :General: Mr. President, you almost caused a nuclear war! What are you going to do next? :Mr. President: I'm going to Escalator Land! ---- :Anti-Wanda: Tarnation! That buck toothed punk tricked us back into Fairy World. :Anti-Cosmo: Don't worry, we'll get back. Who's going to stop us? [a whistle then blows Jorgen Von Strangle appears back on his shift] :Jorgen: So many Anti-Bones, SO LITTLE TIME!!! [sounds of Jorgen beating up the Anti-Fairies are heard] ---- :Chet Ubetcha: Bad luck. :Black Cat: (walks by and a plantpot falls on Chet's head) :Chet Ubetcha: Amuck! ---- :Cosmo: But Escalator Land is all the fun of walking upstairs! :Timmy: But Adrena Land is only for kids 10 or over! And I'm finally 10... or over! ---- :Timmy: C'mon, that's just an old superstition. :Wanda: Watch it Timmy, on Friday the 13th the Anti-Fairies escape and cause havoc. :Cosmo: Yeah, they're like regular fairies only anti, and Friday the 13th is their Christmas ---- :Timmy: Hey! Stop hurting my mom and ruining my day... and hurting my mom! ---- :Mr. Turner: Turner 1, this is Turner 2. Where are you Turner 2?! Why won't I answer?! ---- :General: Mr. President, Whatever you do, don't touch that big red button next to the salt! :The President: [Tips over the salt shaker and presses the button] You mean this button? * Although this episode premiered in 2002, it was made in 2001 according to the credits. Category:References Category:Season 2 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes